


Princess of Aetlantys.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wryter501's Son of Poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Fanart for Wryter501's Son of Poseidon. Freya, current princess of Aetlantys, Dyn-Emrys' wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some artistic liberties with Freya. Hope you all like the results! Check the next chapter for Freya in colour!

 


	2. Colour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya in colour!

 


End file.
